


Perché forte come la morte è l'amore

by tailorstales_11



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Moulin Rouge AU, Soft Husbands, arashi narukami (mentioned), bc me and bub love this so much, happy birthday bby boy you deserve the world, happy birthday my son, he's so important to me tbh i relate to this cutiepie a lot, hope you like it i put my soul in it, i'll shut up now, mao you deserve the world hope your bf is smooching u rn, ritsumao, the return, trigger warning: homophobia, what mao deserves, yes - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23170480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tailorstales_11/pseuds/tailorstales_11
Summary: Parigi rimane una ferita indelebile da cui il dolore sgorga al pari del sangue di una cicatrice che più non si chiude. A volte il flusso si interrompe, e i pensieri si tingono di vesti liete per poi cadere nuovamente in quel baratro oscuro quanto i vicoli malfamati della capitale.Uscire fuori da quel circolo sembra impossibile. Ma la felicità si costruisce passo dopo passo, la mano stretta attorno a quella di colui che mai ha osato abbandonarla. Nemmeno negli attimi più bui.[...]Non riusciva a ricordare di un tempo dove entrambi non fossero stati insieme. Non riusciva a ricordare di un’epoca -perché forse di ciò si trattava- in cui non avessero vissuto insieme. Perché lo stare con lui Mao l’aveva sempre vissuto come una riscoperta, come il riaccogliere nel proprio cuore una persona che l’aveva posseduto da sempre, sin da quando il mondo aveva potuto assistere alla sua prima alba.[...]
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 2
Collections: Les fleurs du mal





	Perché forte come la morte è l'amore

**Author's Note:**

> Ritorno a bomba di questo au per il compleanno di quel cutiepie di Mao con una fic che non è proprio piccina ma di cui sono molto fiera tbh<3  
> Mao è uno dei personaggi a cui tengo di più, anche se non ne parlo spesso e quando scrivo lascio sempre il focus a Ritsu perché mi viene sempre più automatico immaginare Mao visto dai suoi occhi che usare il suo pov. Ma questa volta doveva essere differente, e utilizzare il suo compleanno come esperimento mi ha dato tante soddisfazioni. 
> 
> Inserisco, as always, delle piccole spiegazioni per comprendere meglio la storia.  
> In questo au Mao è figlio di un’antica famiglia aristocratica parigina e, dopo la scoperta della sua relazione segreta da parte dei suoi genitori, è costretto a fuggire e nascondersi nelle catacombe di Parigi pur di non pagare con la vita. Ritsu lo cerca disperatamente, sperando di anticipare i genitori dell’altro in quella tremenda caccia, ma fallendo miseramente quando giunge notizia del rapimento di Mao da parte di un borghese che chiede un pesante riscatto. Ritsu è solo, privo di aiuto, fino a quando una sua vecchia conoscenza ricompare nella sua vita per aiutarlo. Sarà Arashi che permetterà ai due di riconciliarsi, permettendo loro di fuggire dalla capitale così da vivere lontani dall'influenza delle loro famiglie. Ritsu e Mao si trasferiscono così in una vecchia villa della famiglia Sakuma dove Mao svolge la professione di medico per il villaggio vicino.  
> La prima parte è ambientata pochi mesi dopo l’arrivo di Ritsu e Mao in un piccolo villaggio, in una vecchia chiesa abbandonata nei pressi della cittadina.  
> La seconda parte è invece ambientata cinque anni dopo, a seguito della fuga di Arashi, Leo e Shu da Parigi, aiutati dalla coppia a liberarsi della catena della capitale. Arashi è distrutta da quanto accaduto nella città e non esce dalla sua stanza per giorni, mettendo in apprensione Ritsu che non ha modo di ricambiarla per quanto ha sempre fatto per lui.
> 
> Detto ciò, buon compleanno Mao! E enjoy<3

**_[ “A volte mi chiedo cosa potrebbe accadere se sparissi per sempre dalle vite di chi mi circonda.”_ **

**_“Io ne morirei.” ]_ **

**L** a luce del sole invernale filtrava dalle vetrate della vecchia chiesa accarezzando le loro figure, l’immagine di Ritsu davanti a lui che stringeva forte i suoi fianchi con quella presa che Mao conosceva forse più di quanto conoscesse se stesso.

Parigi era un ricordo, così come quella che era stata la loro vita precedente. Una vita trascorsa a nascondersi, un’esistenza scandita da attimi in cui all’amore seguivano interminabili momenti di paura e desolazione.

Gli parve così strano guardarsi indietro in quel momento, voltarsi tra le sue memorie e realizzare quanto fosse cambiato, quanto lui stesso fosse differente rispetto a pochi mesi prima, quando avevano oltrepassato i cancelli della capitale in una fuga disperata verso la salvezza.

Era accaduto tutto così in fretta. Si era infranto tutto così in fretta, come un vetro incapace di essere fermato nella sua caduta. La sua vita, la sua normalità. Tutto era andato in frantumi.

Era stato come assistere al giungere di un vento dal sapore di una tempesta terribile, indomabile, in cui era possibile soltanto soccombere e arrendersi di fronte alla potenza di un qualcosa che non poteva essere controllato. E così era cominciato. Il suo nascondersi tra i quartieri poveri di Parigi, pur di sfuggire alla morte, ad un disonore che la sua famiglia gli avrebbe fatto pagare con il sangue. Il suo arrivo nelle catacombe, celato agli occhi del mondo in cui soltanto i dubbi e i pensieri intrusivi gli avevano tenuto compagnia. Valeva davvero così poco rispetto al crimine commesso? Era davvero così sostituibile, così superfluo dal doversene sbarazzare come si fa con gli oggetti ormai inutilizzati? E poteva considerarsi un crimine, quello di amare?

Mao ci pensava spesso. Alla speranza che aveva cominciato a scemare, al pari della nebbia al mattino la cui scomparsa era percepita mai gradualmente, ma soltanto quando del tutto si era volatilizzata. Ci pensava spesso, alla sua miseria. Al suo scarso valore, così misero in confronto a tutto il bene che aveva fatto. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza. Mai voluto, mai accettato.

Eppure aveva resistito. Alle catacombe, al rapimento. Alla fuga verso una villa che mai avrebbe immaginato sarebbe diventata la sua nuova casa, mura in cui alle grida dei suoi genitori si sostituivano carezze e le note di quel vecchio pianoforte che cantava alla luna.

Mao ci pensava spesso. Capitava che durante i suoi attimi di pace, di tranquillità dove quei brevi secondi strappati al tempo si tingevano di baci e del profumo di lui, ripensasse a quanto accaduto. A come avesse fatto a sopravvivere quando avrebbe soltanto voluto accasciarsi in un angolo, essere dimenticato perfino da se stesso.

Ci pensava spesso, in ogni momento del giorno, le sue mani che andavano sempre a giocare con i suoi capelli corvini, attorcigliando le ciocche scomposte contro le sue dita.

Era impossibile che la sua mente non crollasse in quei tranelli e, sempre, la sua risposta conduceva soltanto in un’unica direzione. Che arrivava a lui, raggiante in quel suo abito bianco e oro, il suo sorriso più dolce rivolto solo e soltanto a colui che aveva di fronte.

Ritsu l’aveva salvato in un modo in cui soltanto l’anima poteva essere strappata dalla morte. L’aveva fatto per anni. Con la sua presenza, con la sua amicizia prima e poi con il suo amore, con quell’affetto che mai era andato scemando ma era, in realtà, in un continuo crescendo.

Ritsu l’aveva salvato quando nessuno ci aveva mai provato, vedendo la perfezione dove agli occhi di tutti vi era soltanto mediocrità, soltanto un qualcuno che svolgeva i propri doveri pur consumandosi senza riserve. Indegno di alcun complimento, di alcuna parole dolce. Ritsu era stato capace di dimostrargli il contrario anche allora, porgendogli la mano quando Mao riceveva soltanto spinte, schiaffi e grida di disappunto.

L’aveva sempre valorizzato. In modo spontaneo, mai forzato, perché in lui aveva sempre creduto come mai nessun altro era stato capace di fare. Perché la sua scomparsa, per lui, avrebbe significato la dipartita della sua anima.

E Mao aveva così imparato, come continuava ad imparare ogni giorno in quella sua nuova vita, quanto fosse importante, speciale. Quanto meritasse più di quanto avesse ricevuto in tutta la sua vita, illudendosi che quelle briciole fossero in realtà parte di un regalo immenso per cui lui poteva soltanto abbassare il capo in segno di gratitudine eterna.

Aveva appreso quanto la sua scomparsa sarebbe stata fatale per Ritsu. Lui che l’aveva strappato via dall’inferno costruendo quel piccolo angolo di paradiso in cui potevano riposare. Insieme.

Non voleva mai più immaginare il volto dell’altro sfigurato dall’angoscia. Voleva sognarlo così, raggiante come lo era in quell’istante.

Non riuscivano a smettere di guardarsi, gli occhi che rubavano al tempo ogni singolo scatto per sostituirlo a quei ricordi di terrore, di paura, dove né l’uno né l’altro avevano potuto udire le rispettive grida, dove né l’uno né l’altro avevano potuto osservare le rispettive espressioni di dolore. Adesso tutto era finito. Tutto apparteneva al passato. E, quasi anche i loro pensieri fossero coordinati, si strinsero un po’ più forte.

C’erano così tante cose che avrebbe voluto dirgli. Così tante parole che avrebbe voluto rivolgergli. Ma non si mossero, per il momento, intrappolate nella sua anima che gridava, in quel silenzio, attraverso le dita che corsero sul sulle sue guance a sfiorarlo appena.

Mao si prese tutto il tempo, il sorriso dell’altro che accompagnava ogni suo gesto. Si prese tutto il tempo per esplorarlo ancora, per chissà quante volte, conoscendo ormai i suoi tratti a memoria, quelle dolci curve del viso come se in realtà appartenessero a lui.

Non riusciva a ricordare di un tempo dove entrambi non fossero stati insieme. Non riusciva a ricordare di un’epoca _-perché forse di ciò si trattava-_ in cui non avessero vissuto insieme. Perché lo stare con lui Mao l’aveva sempre vissuto come una riscoperta, come il riaccogliere nel proprio cuore una persona che l’aveva posseduto da sempre, sin da quando il mondo aveva potuto assistere alla sua prima alba.

Gli tornarono in mente tutti gli attimi trascorsi insieme in quella grande casa.

Il loro primo istante. Quel giorno di inizio estate quando aveva trovato Ritsu seduto in disparte nel grande parco frequentato dalle loro famiglie. Quando quel buffo bambino dai capelli neri come il carbone gli aveva scostato i ciuffi disordinati dal volto perché desideroso di ammirare i suoi occhi, unico particolare in quel luogo pieno di meraviglie capace di aver attirato la sua attenzione.

_“Sono molto belli. Hanno il colore della vita.”_

Ritsu lo spinse leggermente contro di lui, ancora, rafforzando la presa quasi stessero per dare il via ad una danza che tante volte avevano cercato di apprendere in silenzio, osservati da una luna che aveva custodito ogni loro segreto. Ogni loro gesto. Ogni loro singola parola e suono, ogni disegno creato dai loro corpi. Era come se per tanto tempo avessero affidato a quella flebile luce parte delle loro vite che era poi stata sparsa al vento dall’intensità di un uragano. E adesso, al muovere i primi passi in un continuo tentennare tipico di due giovani che si affacciavano per la prima volta al mondo, costruivano insieme il loro cammino riappropriandosi di quei pezzi di vita.

Ritsu lo baciò sulla fronte, sulle labbra.

Era così perso nei suoi pensieri dal non essersene reso conto. Così perso nei suoi ricordi dall’essere stato strappato via dal presente. Dal suo momento.

Da quel futuro che aveva sognato minuto per minuto nascosto nelle catacombe come il peggiore dei ricercati. Lui che di crimine aveva forse solo commesso il fatto di essersi innamorato.

Ritsu lo capiva sempre. Quando era soprappensiero, quando quelle lame prodotto della sua mente ferivano più di un vero pugnale, di una spada forgiata per uccidere. Lo capiva sempre, così come lo aveva compreso in quell’istante, lo sguardo reso dolce da un’unica domanda.

Mao sapeva. Sapeva che Ritsu lo conosceva meglio di quanto sarebbe mai stato in grado di conoscere se stesso.

Lo baciò ancora, le labbra che sfiorarono le sue guance in una scia di piccoli e veloci schiocchi, nati con lo scopo di farlo sorridere. Mao si perse adesso in quel gioco, nelle sue stesse risa, in quella serie di attenzioni che Ritsu aveva sempre riservato solo e soltanto a lui. In qualsiasi momento. Non importava se fosse felice o pensieroso, furioso o triste. Era il suo modo per parlargli, per avvicinarsi a lui quando con una conversazione avrebbero risolto ben poco.

Erano sempre stai i gesti il loro punto d’incontro, veicolati dagli occhi che spiegavano silenziosi ciò che l’anima provava.

Si stavano guardando, ora, le fronti premute l’una contro l’altra in quel calore familiare, le loro figure illuminate dal tiepido sole invernale che filtrava dalle grandi vetrate infrante. Era come un saluto, quello, così come un saluto era la mano di Ritsu che prese ad accarezzarlo ancora, a giocare con quelle ciocche sfuggite dalla piccola coda.

Mao si era immaginato quel momento tante volte.

Nella sua ingenuità da bambino, aveva sempre guardato ad un matrimonio gremito di persone, di conoscenti, di amici. Mai avrebbe potuto pensare, nemmeno negli attimi più bui quando la paura era capace di immobilizzarlo in attesa di sferrare il suo ultimo colpo, che avrebbe potuto realizzare uno dei suoi sogni più grandi in una piccola chiesa abbandonata, lontano dalla capitale e circondato soltanto dal silenzio di una natura che da sempre era stata un po’ come la loro testimone dalle mille vesti. A volte era la luna, piena in un cielo di stelle addobbate a festa. A volte era il vento che trascinava via le loro parole, i loro sospiri. A volte era il sole, astro dal volto severo che li ammoniva ogni qualvolta le loro dita si cercavano, i loro sguardi si dimenticassero di scivolare altrove, di fuggire dalla figura dell’altro.

Ritsu prese la sua mano e la poggiò sopra il cuore, solenne. Mao rimase incantato dalla musica del suo battito per tutto il tempo. Era vita, così come vita era stata tutto ciò a cui lui aveva potuto pensare quando la morte si era fatta all’improvviso più vicina. Era vita come ogni gesto che Ritsu gli aveva offerto, ogni carezza e bacio che gli aveva donato. Era vita così com’era vita il suo sorriso, splendido come il sole in una sfumatura che Mao non gli aveva mai visto. Era l’espressione di chi aveva riavuto indietro il suo universo, la sua intera esistenza. Era l’espressione di chi non l’avrebbe ceduto per nulla al mondo. L’espressione di chi l’avrebbe sempre amato anche quando non era in grado di farlo da solo.

Mao sperò di riuscire a ricambiare ogni cosa. Che a Ritsu arrivasse quanto lui voleva dargli. Anche in quel momento, anche in quell’istante quando la mano di lui si posò sul suo cuore, l’anello di famiglia che prese a scintillare sotto la luce.

Cominciarono a recitare i voti.

Insieme.

E il resto scomparve alla vista, piena soltanto della sua figura.

**_[ cinque anni dopo ]_ **

C’era qualcosa di innaturale nel vuoto di quel letto, nel freddo spazio lasciato al suo fianco. Mao vi era abituato. Era abituato ad addormentarsi per primo, costretto ad un sonno leggero e vigile perché mai il suo corpo si permetteva il lusso di lasciarsi andare quando Ritsu non era presente al suo fianco.

E così aspettava, sempre.

Ogni notte attendeva il momento in cui i suoi passi avrebbero fatto capolino dall’inizio del corridoio, strascicati ma leggeri come la carezza di un fiore al vento. Attendeva che si facessero più vicini, che corressero da lui al punto che inconfondibile era così diventato il suono di quella vecchia porta cigolante che annunciava la sua presenza. Ritsu l’aveva sempre detestata.

_“Non credi che convenga cambiarla? Non voglio disturbarti mentre dormi.”_

Lui gli sorrideva sempre prima di rispondere.

_“A me va bene così.”_

E Ritsu capiva, forse, che quella porta cigolante era sinonimo del suo arrivo, di lui. E non c’era suono nella notte che lo rendesse più lieto, forse secondo soltanto a quello dello scostare delle lenzuola, del corpo dell’altro che si stendeva accanto al suo per riposare.

Ma quella volta fu diverso.

Il silenzio era opprimente, dal corridoio non giungeva alcun suono. E la porta rimaneva intatta, semichiusa, il cigolio provocato dal vento.

Non poteva sopportarlo.

La casa era come spaccata in due. Da un lato vi era il mondo roseo di chi si affacciava alla vita ,e dall’altro, circoscritto in quella camera da dove Arashi non osava uscire, l’inferno di chi la propria salvezza non riusciva a scorgerla.

Era difficile dimenticare Parigi. Dopo quasi cinque anni, ancora quella possibilità gli era negata.

La capitale pesava a tutti come macigno, una cicatrice impossibile da cancellare. L’unica possibilità per sopravvivere era insabbiarla, cercare di allontanarla dalla propria mente, dalla propria anima. Dai propri ricordi.

Mao non sapeva con esattezza cosa le fosse accaduto. Poteva solo immaginare che tipo di dolore fosse se quello la teneva lontana da tutti loro, che le impediva di trovare le forze per aprire la porta, chiusa a chiave ormai da giorni.

Ci sono ricordi che premono più degli altri per non essere dimenticati.

Trovò Ritsu di fronte a quella porta, spessa come un muro impossibile da valicare. Scorse, anche nel buio, quella sua espressione addolorata, persa in un mare di se, di domande, di dubbi. Era il volto di chi risultava afflitto, vinto da una sofferenza troppo grande da allontanare ma che provava, nonostante tutto, a renderla nulla.

Mao gli si avvicinò piano, trascinando i piedi nudi su quel vecchio pavimento scricchiolante. Tutta la casa scricchiolava, annunciando di continuo la presenza di chi osava avventurarsi la notte tra i suoi spazi.

Tutta la casa scricchiolava ma questo non bastò ad attirare l’attenzione dell’altro che rimase rivolta verso quella porta.

Lo cinse da dietro, le labbra che posarono un bacio sulla sua bianca spalla.

Ritsu non disse nulla, aggrappandosi alle sue mani con stanchezza.

-Dovrei provare a cucinare il suo dolce preferito domani.

Era esausto. Dalla postura, dal suo tono di voce, dal modo in cui stringeva le sue mani quasi avesse paura di venir trascinato via dalla tempesta.

-Forse aprirà la porta. Non rifiuta mai i dolci.

Era forse quello più stremato, Ritsu. Mao sapeva quanto tenesse ad Arashi, sapeva quanto lei fosse importante, quanto lui le sarebbe sempre stato grato per ogni cosa. Per avergli permesso quella vita. Per avergliela riportata indietro quando nessuno era stato disposto ad aiutarlo. Sapeva che il non poter demolire quella barriera, il non poterle parlare unito all’impossibilità di raggiungerla lo stesse terribilmente logorando. Quelle ore che trascorrevano lente, scandite dal sole che si alzava e si abbassava nel cielo, erano un continuo corrodersi di un’anima che sempre si era sentita inferiore a tutte le altre che la circondavano, quasi fosse convinta di poter fare di più nonostante avesse già dato il massimo.

Mao lo comprendeva, in un certo senso. Capiva quell’insicurezza, quel sentirsi sempre a metà. Mai abbastanza, vicino al proprio obbiettivo ma allo stesso tempo troppo lontano per poterci arrivare anche soltanto tendendo la mano verso un cielo che si faceva sempre più lontano.

-Possiamo prepararlo insieme.

Gli mancava trascorrere del tempo con lui. Da quando la fredda stagione era cominciata, la gente necessitava sempre più dei suoi servizi da medico e il tempo trascorso a casa, accanto all’altro, era drasticamente diminuito. Ne avevano bisogno entrambi. Per loro stessi.

E per Arashi.

-Non voglio svegliarti presto.

Ritsu si era leggermente voltato di lato, i loro visi ad un passo l’uno dall’altro. Mao fu costretto a trattenere una risata.

-Fino a prova contraria- cominciò, stringendolo più a sé. Ritsu lo lasciò fare, abbandonandosi a quel dondolio giocoso.

-Sono io quello che si sveglia sempre per primo. Perché tu vieni sempre a letto tardi.

-Allora andiamo a dormire.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui Mao avvertì che ci fu un qualcosa di non detto, che la richiesta di Ritsu fosse stata recisa a metà dalle sue stesse labbra.

Si ritrovò nel giusto, il proseguo che arrivò pochi istanti dopo. Ritsu si era voltato nel suo abbraccio, la fronte premuta contro la sua e gli occhi che brillavano al pari di due gioielli.

-Mi manchi.

Era così piena di nostalgia, quella sua affermazione. Di una tristezza quasi velata, di un’angoscia che poteva essere placata con la presenza dell’altro accanto. Ritsu, probabilmente, ci stava ripensando. A quei giorni di tanti anni prima, quando la vicinanza era stata loro negata in nome di una giustizia priva di senso, di una punizione crudele che mai aveva trovato applicazione. A quanto era stato in pena per settimane, alla sua ricerca. Parigi portava sempre con sé dei ricordi da cancellare, cicatrici indelebili che mai sarebbero scomparse. L’unico modo era stare vicini. Mai separarsi. Ricordare al cuore qual era il sapore della felicità, della gioia.

Venne trascinato dall’altro con un sorriso, non senza che prima Ritsu salutasse Arashi bussando piano, in un codice tutto loro, sul legno di quella porta.

Fu come quella prima notte.

Fu come al ritorno da quella chiesa, quando il sole dell’inverno li aveva sorpresi uscire dall’edificio, già basso nel cielo mentre la notte faceva, come tante altre volte era accaduto, da compagna ai loro spostamenti, da custode di quelle risa e di quelle mani che più non si erano separate.

Non si erano separate durante il tragitto, durante quella corsa verso casa. Non si erano separate mentre salivano entrambi, con la trepidazione che coglie solo gli sposi, quelle vecchie scale di cui avevano memorie soltanto durante l’infanzia. Non si erano separate nemmeno quando i loro corpi si erano adagiati in quel vecchio letto, di nuovo insieme ma allo stesso tempo quasi come fosse la prima volta.

Era stato così anche allora.

Con Ritsu che lo baciava, spingendolo contro la porta che aveva ripreso a cigolare, annunciando una presenza nuova e familiare allo stesso tempo. Con Ritsu che lo guidava verso il letto, ancora e ancora, in una danza che sempre si ripeteva e si vestiva di nuove note, di nuovi passi.

Quando fu sopra prese di nuovo la sua mano, come quella volta di cinque anni fa, e la poggiò sul cuore.

**_[ mettimi come sigillo sul tuo cuore, come sigillo sul tuo braccio, perché forte come la morte é l’amore ]_ **


End file.
